Financial institutions provide account holders or potential account holders with balance information using a traditional balance statement that is typically either mailed to the account holders or made available to account holders via an online location. These traditional balance statements do not include anonymized, aggregated financial information. Thus, an account holder who has a profile on a social networking site does not have access to aggregated financial information that can allow their financial transactions to be compared to transactions of other members of their social network. Furthermore, an account holder does not have a way to record key purchase transactions and events on his or her social networks.
The disclosed embodiments are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.